


we've met before, but nice to meet you

by moontokkis



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontokkis/pseuds/moontokkis
Summary: “What do you mean you don't know me? Don’t you remember?”Rin let out a huff that could be interpreted as a laugh. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Who are you?”At this point, Isagi was sure Rin was just messing with him.“You know what, whatever. Point is, I need you to do me a favor.”
Relationships: Isagi Yoichi/Itoshi Rin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	we've met before, but nice to meet you

**Author's Note:**

> really quick low quality drabble cus ive had People I Don't Like by UPSAHL stuck in my head for the past week

Isagi frantically searched around hall for a friendly face — or at least a face that he knew at this stuffy company party that could provide him respite from the eyes searing into his back. After a moment of scanning (he was _not_ on his tip-toes, he preemptively countered the teasing voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Bachira), he found someone: a man, looking disinterestedly at his drink, leaning on the bar like he owned the place. Maybe not a friend, and maybe Isagi hadn’t met him under the most savory of terms, but at least he looked familiar, and beggars couldn’t be choosers.

“Hey, man, it’s been forever, it’s good to see you!” 

Rin just blinked at him, face still a perfect mask of disinterest. He glanced down at Isagi’s half outstretched for a hand. Isagi wondered if this had been a terrible idea. 

“I don’t know you.” Rin said, returning to his drink.

“What?”

Rin glanced back at him, his upper lip curling into a half-sneer that made Isagi feel like he was gum on the bottom of someone’s shoe. “I don't know you. But, nice to meet you, I guess.”

“What do you mean you don't know me? Don’t you remember?” Isagi’s voice dropped to a whisper as if he was divulging highly secret information. “Itoshi’s party?”

Rin let out a huff that could be interpreted as a laugh, if your idea of a laugh was something patronizing and totally devoid of joy. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Who are you?”

At this point, Isagi was sure Rin was just messing with him.

“You know what, whatever. Point is, I need you to do me a favor.”

“A favor?” Rin turned to fully face Isagi, still leaning on the bar. Now that Isagi could clearly see his face, he was reminded of how goddamn _pretty_ he was -- but now wasn’t the time to get distracted. He could almost hear Reo’s footsteps approaching him, and he desperately wanted to avoid that conversation.

“Look, there’s this guy - his name is Reo, he’s in finance - and he hates me because he thinks his boyfriend is cheating on him with me, so I need you to pretend like we’re together so he gets off of my back.”

“Well is he?”

“Huh?”

“Is his boyfriend cheating on him with you?”

“What? No, oh my god, of course not, Nagi’s one of my best friends, I would never get between his relationship like that.”

Another half-laugh. “Sure, no need to get so defensive.”

“I’m not getting defensive,” Isagi huffed, defensively. “So you’ll do it?”

“I never said that. I don’t even know you.”

“This again? You do know me, I’m pretty sure you even have my number, see -” Isagi made a move to dig his phone out of his pocket, but aborted the motion when he spotted Reo walking towards them. “Fuck, he’s coming. Just-- pretend that you know me, at least? So this isn’t weird?”

Isagi had half expected Rin to just walk away, but instead he just gave a shrug and took another sip of his drink.

“Isagi, fancy seeing you here,” Isagi could have cut the tension in Reo’s voice with a knife.

“Hey Reo,” Isagi put on his best pleasant smile, internally cringing at how fake he knew he looked. “How are you?”

“Mmm, I’ve been better. How are you?”

“I’m fine. Is Nagi with you?” As soon as the words left his mouth Isagi regretted it. 

“I don’t know, Isagi, I was going to ask if Nagi was with you, since you seem to be so interested in my boyfriend.”

“Look Reo, for the last time, I don’t know what you think is going on, but Nagi and I are just --”

Rin leaned in to Isagi’s field of view, sliding his arm around Isagi’s waist. “Who is this Nagi person? I feel left out.”

Reo looked at him blankly.

“I’m Itoshi Rin, by the way, it’s nice to meet you.” 

Reo’s eyes widened comically. “Itoshi? Oh my god, Mr. Itoshi, sir, I’m so sorry, I didn’t even see you there -”

Rin cut him off with a wave. “Please, call me Rin. Mr. Itoshi is my brother.”

Reo bowed “If you’re sure, sir, it would be an honor.”

Sirens were going off in Isagi’s head. Itoshi? That was the name of the CEO of their company, and the man next to him was just, well, _Rin_ , some guy he had hooked up with at one of the CEO's parties. He tried to mask his confusion but his mind was going a mile a minute. If Rin’s last name was Itoshi, was he part of the Itoshi family? Had Isagi hooked up with the CEO’s _brother_?

Reo’s voice brought him back to earth. “Isagi, I had no idea you knew Mr. Ito-, uh, Rin.”

“Yoichi and I are very…” He paused for a moment, pulling Isagi closer by the waist. “Well acquainted.”

That bastard. He definitely remembered. Isagi grit his teeth.

“Oh,” Reo suddenly looked uncomfortable. “Well, uh, it’s nice to meet you, Rin.” He inclined his head stiffly towards him.

“Likewise,” Rin gave him a pleasant, if completely fake smile. “Well, if you’ll excuse us,”

“Of course,” Reo gave a half bow, and sped walked away.

“You do remember!” Isagi hissed as soon as Reo was out of earshot.

Rin shrugged, returning to his drink. “Maybe you’ll have to remind me.”


End file.
